


Sulla punta delle dita

by Rota



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: Langa non era mai stato a un festival di strada, Reki lo aveva intuito da sé; anche per questo motivo, aveva tanto insistito perché accettasse il kimono di suo padre in prestito e lo seguisse quella sera.Solo loro due, come sempre.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Kudos: 7





	Sulla punta delle dita

  
  
  
  
  
  
Langa non era mai stato a un festival di strada, Reki lo aveva intuito da sé; anche per questo motivo, aveva tanto insistito perché accettasse il kimono di suo padre in prestito e lo seguisse quella sera.  
Solo loro due, come sempre.  
E Reki non poteva che essere più contento di così, a guardarlo dall’altra parte della panca mentre si ingozzava della terza porzione di takoyaki. La spallina del vestito troppo grande scivolò ancora sul bicipite sodo, dando a Langa un aspetto ancora più trasandato e euforico allo stesso tempo. Incantato dal piacere.  
-Ti stai divertendo?  
Il ragazzo fece appena un cenno, con un mezzo sorriso ad arricciargli le labbra.  
-Dopo dove vuoi andare?  
Langa alzò gli occhi alla fila di bancarelle disposte lungo il sentiero di pietra. Toccò con la punta dei propri sandali lo skate lasciato sotto il tavolo, facendolo scivolare in avanti e indietro.  
-Frittelle…  
Il ragazzo con i capelli rossi fu quasi scandalizzato, non riuscendo a concepire una tale capacità intestinale.  
-Eh? Ma hai appena finito di mangiare!  
-Allora i pesciolini rossi.  
-Vuoi mangiarti anche quelli, per caso?  
Langa gli scoccò un’occhiataccia, forse la primissima da quando si conoscevano. Reki rise di gusto mentre si sistemava la maschera di gatto che avevano vinto al tiro a segno sulla testa.  
-Va bene! Dopo andiamo ad acchiappare qualche pesciolino!  
E sotto quelle lanterne dai colori vivaci e caldi, guardò lontano e allungò la mano sul bancone della panca, fingendo distrazione – sobbalzò nel sentire solo la punta delle dita di lui sfiorarlo, con discrezione e tranquillità, quasi gli fosse necessario.  
Cadde la maschera sul suo volto, per celare il suo imbarazzo; pensò che fosse una fortuna che ci fosse tanta gente in giro, perché il loro allegro chiacchiericcio nascose il rumore del battito furioso del suo cuore.


End file.
